Neko Shounen & Tsuki Shoujo
by MakiMinnion
Summary: [coleccion de one-shots/drabbles KanoMomo]5#¿como..?¡¿Cómo!...¡¿Cómo narices podían decirle a Shintaro que ellos dos estaban en una relación!¿que se supone que diría Kano?..."¿hola,como estas,salgo con tu hermana y le quite su pureza?".
1. ¡fue un accidente!

**¡hola otra vez!¡esto va dedicado a todo el que sea Fanatico del KanoMomo!¡O!¡que lo tenga como placer culposo!¡pero! estoy pensando hacer un fic long AU de ellos despues de ver un poco de _shigatsu wa kimi no uso,_¡aun asi!¡tengo que hacer tres o cuatro historias mas hehe!,una de ellas seria un fic lon!**

**¡bah!¡en fin!¡y con esto presento una coleccion de 24 o 25 capitulos de KanoMomo (cof cof OTP COF COF)**

**¡disfruten ku-da-sa-i~!**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertencen a JIN (shizen no teki-p),sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**summary: **

_toda la culpa la tenia Hibiya por ese reto tan __estúpido_

_o quizás Mary,por empujarla..._

_¡al demonio!¡solo era un accidente!¡pero..._

_¡era SU culpa de estar en frente de ese coqueto rostro felino!_

_¿que se supone que inventaría?_

* * *

**Neko Shounen &amp; Tsuki Shoujo**

**¡fue un accidente!**

Era una tarde común en la base del Mekakushi-dan,no había absolutamente ningún cambio drástico.

Seto y Kido fueron a su trabajo de medio tiempo,Shintaro estaba en su departamento viendo piernas de mujeres en el ordenador,y Ene aprovecharía esa oportunidad para arruinarle la miserable vida-_decomisando dignidades.- _y los únicos que se hallaban en aquella guarida,eran Konoha,Momo,Mary y Hibiya..¿y Kano?,de seguro estaba en algún lado del continente asiático.

-¡bien!¡hagamos algo!-anuncio la divertida rubia llamando la atención de la medusa y el peli-castaño,este la miraba con seria desconfianza.

-¿Qué?-el menor cuestiono por ambos,haciendo que la cantante esboze una sonrisa.

-¡a los desafíos!-anuncio una vez mas ,entrecerrando sus ojos con mucha alegría.

_¿Really?_

-¿desa..fios?-la albina ladeo su cabeza hacia el lado derecho.

-¡si!¡uno dice un reto y el otro tiene que hacerlo!-indico.

-¿y cual es el chiste?-como todos los días,el Amamiya mostro su "entusiasmo" por realizar una de las estúpidas ideas de la mayor.-para eso prefiero observar que tan rápido envejeces,abuela.-

_**¡TSK!**_

_**¡ITTA~!**_

-ya detente con eso..pequeña mitocondria con cabello.-la escena cambio radicalmente,siendo que la medusa veía como la rubia jalaba las mejillas del niño con mucha furia mientras que este soltaba palabras como "abuela" "abuela" "abuela".

_Parecen un par de hermanitos.-_pensó con inocencia la nieta de la reina del Daze.

-¡moo~!¡deja de decirme así!¡soy onee-chan!¡dilo!-ordeno con furia.

-¡J-A-M-A-S!-refuto el shota,haciendo que una vena de irritación se haga presente en el hermoso rostro de la juvenil diva.-¡ni aunque me pagues!-

-¡oh!...tu..pequeño…-

Si no hace algo pronto

Se armaría la siguiente batalla de Waterloo

-¡e-etto!¿M-momo-chan…?-llamo la dulce ojo-rosada esperando a que su mejor amiga se vuelva a su lado,cumpliendo el objetivo,ya que esos enormes ojos miel la miraban con atención.-¿q-que era ese juego del que hablabas..?-pregunto un tanto insegura.

-¡ah!¡eso!.-se golpeo con suavidad las cienes.-consiste en que yo digo un reto y el otro debe hacerlo,por ejemplo.-se coloco el dedo indice en su labio inferior en una posición pensativa.-¡ah!

_¿esa sonrisa…_

_Oh-oh_

-¡Hibiya!¡ve y dile a Konoha-san que es muy lindo!-la determinación y malicia mezclada en la Kisaragi hizo que el mas pequeño se ruborice intensamente y también fruncir su ceño.-

-¡¿EH?!-su femenino grito se escucho por todo el living de la base.-¡N-N-NO!¡M-ME NIE—

-¡yaoi!¡yaoi!¡yaoi!-grito Mary mandando al diablo su tierna pureza para concentrarse en observar al shota y al amnesico albino tener una escena similar de sus mangas favoritos.

-¿M-mar—

-¡yaoi!¡yaoi!¡YAOI!-grito aun mas fuerte,dejando a ambos miembros del MekaMeka un tanto atontados por conocer ese lado "oscuro" de la Kozakura.

-¡no lo haré!¡nadie me obligara!¡ni el mismo Kamisama!-el decidido Amamiya se cruzo de brazos.

**2 segundos y 30 micro-segundos mas tarde…**

-como narices accedí a esto…-mascullo con rabia el de ojos marrones dispuesto a entrar a la habitación de Konoha para dedicarle un simple cumplido que no era para nada raro entre hombres.

"_Menuda vieja psicótica,me vengare,juro por mi honor que me vengare"_

-Konoha…-llamo en voz bajo con sus mejillas pintadas de leve carmín,con aquellas féminas escondidas detrás de la puerta con sonrisas en sus rostros.

"_mas te vale hacerlo,Hibi-chan~"_

Diez segundos mas tarde,Hibiya estaba absolutamente rojo como el jersey del Kisaragi Mayor,mientras que el albino de coleta lo seguía con una tierna sonrisa agradeciéndole el cumplido y diciendo que lo quería.

_Er_a el día mas feliz para Mary

-¡lo ves Hibi-chan!¡no fue tan difícil!.-dibujo una sonrisa y entrecerró sus ojos.

"bitch,_bitch,bitch,bitch,bitch,bitch,bitch,bitch,birch"_

-si..-mascullo con la sangre hirviendo por la ira,sobre todo por que Konoha estaba detrás suyo dándole un fuerte y dulce abrazo,que hizo que en los ojos de Mary se reflejara un colorido arco iris.

Oh si,claro que se vengaría

-¡bien!,me toca a mi.-anuncio el mismo aun abrazado por el que algún día fue Kokonose Haruka.-¡abuela!¡es un reto para ti!-sonrió de costado.

¡por supuesto que se iba a vengar!

-¿e-eh?-

_Quien es el malo ahora,¡yo!-_si,ese seria su momento de gloria

¡después de vestirle de loli-Maid!

¡después de tantos jaloneos de mejillas!

¡hoy!¡es la revolución!

¡shotas mandan!

-mi reto sera…-

-¡ya llegue!-fue interrumpido por la burlesca voz de cierto chico ojos felinos y negra sudadera.

-¡bienvenido,Kano-san!-la cantante fue la primera en saludar al rubio,quien le correspondió la sonrisa armoniosa.

-bienvenido…-contestaron en coro,imitando a la quinta maiembro,el recién llegado Kano,camino en dirección al grupo,lo cual no parecía incomodarle a nadie.

-¿Qué hacen?.-

-¡jugando retos!-Momo volvió a contestar con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro,la cual por segunda vez fue respondida de la misma manera por el chico de 16 años.

-ya veo.-soltó entrecerrando los ojos,y saliendo de la sala rumbo a la cocina a asaltar la refrigeradora.

Todo quedo en silencio,excepto por que cierto par de albinos y cierto retador,quedaron viendo a la menor de los Kisaragi observar como la figura del joven se alejaba.

**¡oportunidad perfecta!**

¡si que se disfrutara!

-¡ya se!-anuncio este,llamando la atención de todos.-tu reto sera,¡darle un abrazo a Kano!-grito lo suficientemente alto para que todos escuchen,si todos.

-¡¿A-AH?!¡E-ES UNA BR-BROMA!-balbuceo ruborizada hasta no poder mas,e incluso su coleta rubia se elevaba por los aires al oír tales palabras.

-¡no te puedes echar atrás!¡abue~!-por primera vez,Hibiya mostró una sonrisa para nada tranquilizadora,y estaba en su justo derecho.

-e-es verdad,Momo-chan debe ir con Kano.-la del listón rosa también apoyo al menor,pues era lo justo,y no se iba a negar teniendo un par de ternuras y un enano gruñón insistiendo.

-ah~-suspiro con resignación,tenia que hacerlo.

Una vez hecho esto,Momo se levanto de la mesa y dispuesta a caminar en dirección a la cocina…

-..si no fuera por..

-¡h-o-l-a~!-aquella voz hizo que la chica que capturaba miradas se ponga colorada.-¿Qué-sucede~?

"_no lo haré,no no no"_

"_vaya que lo harás,¡lo harás!"_

-e-etto K-kano-san..-el rubio cenizo se volvió hacia la artista.

-¿Qué pasa,Kisaragi.-chan?-

-p-pues…-

** . **

Las miradas de sus amigos-_excepto Konoha-_la insitaban-obligaban a mover su esqueleto hacia el fundador del dan,pero no era algo tan fácil.

-e-esto…¡s-somos amigos!¿cierto?-fingió una sonrisa bobalicona.

_No sabe mentir_

Por poco y Shuuya dejaba escapar un "eh?" sin embargo,la mascara encubriría tales torpezas.

-¡por supuesto,Kisaragi-chan!-guiño el ojo izquierdo en señal de entrar en mas confianza para que de una vez por todas,Momo diga lo que tenia que decir.-_o en su caso,hacer lo que tenia que hacer._-

-veras…Kano-sa—

-¡**WOWOWO!¡WAAA~!-**

**¡PUM!¡PLOFF!**

.

.

Gracias a los dioses,Momo no pudo sentir el impacto con el piso,ya que algo amortiguo la caída de manera en la que no iba a sentir dolor.

"menos mal que…_chotto matte*"_

_Ese aroma.._

_y aquello que respiraba_

_¿no seria..?_

-neh~,Kisaragi-chan,veo que te gusta estar encima mio.-

¡la puta madre!

Aquellos ojos felinos,aquel desordenado cabello rubio,y esas facciones que tanto cautivaban su mirada.

-¡¿K-KANO-SAN?!-grito con desesperación,haciendo que la sangre suba de inmediato a las mejillas.-¡Y-YO!¡E-EH!¡N-NO FUI YO!¡E-ESTO!-

Solo una palabra.

Mary

Observo a la medusa escondiéndose asustada detrás de Konoha,quien a su vez,abrazaba al shota que tenia cara de gallina asustada.

-tranquila,Kisaragi-chan-

¡¿tranquila?!

La sonrisa de Kano no era la misma,era una nerviosa sonrisa patética para situaciones desesperadas,pero si lo pensaba bien,Momo se veía absolutamente guapa.

-k-kan—

-¡llegamos!-tres voces se escucharon a la vez

_Mierda.-_pensó con desesperación el mitomano.

¿Qué cosa le diría a sus hermanos y al hermano mayor de Momo?

¡¿Qué mierdas creerían?!

Estaban en el piso,a pocos centímetros de distancia.

El sujetaba la cintura de la codiciada idol,¡y ella estaba encima suyo!

¡y los monstruitos no ayudaban en nada!

-¿pero que diantres…-Shintaro hablo por todos.

-¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!-grito la chica con desesperación.

¡todo era su culpa!

¡por ese mendigo reto!

Aunque…

Kano…de cerca no estaba nada feo…

…y quizás…este esperaba que sucediese otro "accidente"

Para poder divertirse al menos un poco mas

Si,era un reto muy estúpido.

* * *

**¿que tal?¡okey!¡momento de sinceridad!**

_chotto Matte*: "espera"_

**¡Momo-chan es la linda Tsuki Shoujo!(chica luna) Y el es sepsi Neko Shounen! (chico gato)**

**¡ m gusta demasiado el KANOMOMO!¡es super lindoo!¡asi que acostumbrense a verlo por aqui!,ahh y gomen a los que aman el ShinKono,sorry,pero..¡el KonoHibi es OTP!**

**es super,¡me encanta!¡pero esto es kanoMomo!,aun asi,pienso que hayan insinuaciones de otros ships!,si les gusto bien,si no...lo lamento,pero ¡HARE MILES DE ONE-SHOTS MAS!,por ahora pienso hacer 25,¿si Mitsui-san hizo una collecion de LenXmiku?,¿por que yo no puedo hacer uno de KanoMomo?,¡que valiente es Mitsui-san!(no me gusta el lenMi,pero ¡entre gustos y sabores...!¡ahora si!**

**¡me despido!,¡cada historia tendra su propia imagen de portada!(tengo varios KanoMomo en mi usb),¡nada de comentarios destructivos!¡eso no!**

**¡saludos!¡nos vemos en otro cap!**

**bye-nii~**

**-Maki.**


	2. desobedeciendo a Onii-chan

**hey!¡ola**

**¿eh?¡¿por que subo tan rapidoo?¡ah!¡simple~!,no me gusta hacer esperar ademas que por que tengo vacaciones y este one-shot ya lo tenia hecho,¡por cierto!,desde ahora se tendra que colocar los generos,solo como una advertencia,es posible que de seguros hayan generos que os gusta,¡bah!¡sin rodeos!:**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE JIN (SHIZEN NO TEKI-P) sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**genero: romance/venganza.**

* * *

**sumarry: **

_¿por que su hermano le haría tal petición?_

_¿que de malo hay en hablar seguido con Kano Shuuya?_

_si aquellas dudas seguían abrumándola,podía ir por el camino equivocado..._

_...¿ella realmente seria capaz de desobedecer a Kisaragi Shintaro,su hermano?_

* * *

**Desobedeciendo a Onii-chan**

_-Momo…-la voz masculina la llamo desde el costado.-hay algo que tenemos que discutir…-el azabache joven de 18 años mostraba una seria y determinada mirada,para hacerle entender a su rubia hermana que lo que iban a tratar tenia que tomárselo con madurez._

_-¿Qué sucede,oniichan?-se limito a preguntar._

_-quiero que mantengas tus distancias con Kano.-sin rodeos,ni miedo,el peli-negro soltó aquello,dejando a la idol sumida en profunda sorpresa._

_Si bien ella tenia una amistad con Kano,tampoco querría decir que fuesen mejores amigos o alguna clase de relación solida,sin embargo,las dudas surgían en su mente._

_-¿Por qué..?-_

_El Kisaragi dejo escapar un gruñido incomodo en respuesta,interpretando que era lógico que estaría ocultando detalles del asunto._

_-solo no lo hagas…-dicho esto,Shintaro se levanto del sofá y camino hacia la puerta del apartamento 107,dejando sola a una confundida Kisaragi Momo._

_¿por que ese rostro?_

_¿Por qué esa advertencia?_

_¿Por qué Kano…?_

"_esta vez,obedece al amo,Imouto-san"_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

Esa esa soleada tarde,la artista reconocida decidió pasarla sola en la base secreta del la misma pregunta de siempre:

¿Por qué narices su hermano le pediría que se aleje de Kano?

No era algo que no la fastidiara,seria un engaño hacia su persona,fingir que no le daba importancia que su propio hermano mayor,le indique que se aleje de Kano Shuuya,ya que ella estaba ilusionada en poder tener amigos,lo mas extraño,era que la divertida entidad azul,a quien consideraba una confidente,este de acuerdo con el Ex hikikomori,haciendo que la chica formule mas preguntas de lo habitual en mente.

Aunque,sin rechistar,obedecía a su amiga artificial y a su anti-social hermano mayor,alejándose del rubia cenizo,y manteniendo comunicación breves con el susodicho,para lograr la comodidad del Kisaragi.

pero eso no cambiaría nada

quería saberlo,quería entender razones y no solamente un : "_solo no lo hagas_" o "_hazme caso,Momo_",el que Shintaro le haga hacer cosas que en el fondo no quería,la hacían enojar,no obstante,siempre estuve presente la frase de:

"_cualquier consejo es bueno,hasta el de un conejo"_

¡eso ni siquiera era un consejo!¡era un mandato!

Quería saberlo,debía saberlo,¡necesitaba saberlo!.

-¡tch!¡moo~!¡que odio con esto!-grito la peli-naranja cojiendo su cabeza con desesperación,y quejándose con el techo de la base,por simples caprichos.

Por que eran caprichos

Tenia entendido que no se le podía replicar a sus mayores,y mucho menos cuestionarles,y Shintaro,su hermano;entraba en esa categoría,desde pequeña decía esforzarse mucho por obedecer a sus mayores,y así lo haría,sin embargo ella ya no es una niña.

-¿eh?¿Kisaragi-chan?-aquella voz que sonaba en cierto modo inocente,le hizo volverse hacia el frente,encontrándose a uno de sus grandes problemas:

Kano Shuuya

-¡K-kano-san!-dejo escapar un chillido al ver a quien no debía,si no fuera por que su pariente mayor estaba en de compras con Konoha y Hibiya,ya estaría con esos dos ojos con ojeras decorándolos diciéndole: _aléjate de él,mierda._

-kukuku~,al parecer te asuste,Kisaragi-chan.-dijo con un ademan burlón en su tono al hablar.-¿Qué haces aquí?,todos han salido.-el chico de felina mirada se acerco hacia la joven.

-e-e-etto~…es que vine de las clases hace unos momentos,lo lamento..creí que estaría danchou-san~ o Mary-chan…-evitaba el balbucear,lo que no lograría,tenia que alejarse lo mas posible de Shuuya,no quería hacer sentir mal a quien quizás puede ser su amigo,pero desobedecer a su hermano tenia que ser aun peor.-¡c-c-creo que iré a casa a hacer los deberes!¡nos ve—

No pudo continuar al sentir como tiraban con fuerza de su delicado brazo y eso la hizo perder el equilibrio,lo que logro hacer que caiga. Abrió sus ojos segundos mas tarde,y observo la masculina y burlona figura que estaba sobre ella.

_Kano_

-¿K-kano…san?-la sangre subió a sus blancas mejillas,viendo la sonrisa siempre presente de quien poseía la serpiente de "engañar" la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Kisaragi-chan?,yo no muerdo…-se acerco mas al rostro de la joven,acortando la distancia entre sus labios.

_¡apártalo de ahí!¡golpealo!¡dale una patada!_

_¡no cedas,Momo!¡no te dejes engañar!_

Los gritos de su conciencia callaron cuando los labios del chico mentiroso se posicionaron sobre los suyos,moviéndose de manera lenta pero tentadora ,logrando que la ídolo juvenil empiece a seguir el ritmo.

Solo habían sido 10 segundos cuando se separaron por la falta de aire.

-veo que te diviertes,Mo-mo~-susurro al odio de la contraria,quien estaba totalmente ruborizada.-no me gusta que Kisaragi-chan se aleje de mi…-dicho esto,continuo con un apasionado beso que perdudaria mucho tiempo mas.

_¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?_

_Esto es mal…¡no quiero detenerme!_

La lengua traviesa de Shuuya entro en la cavidad bocal de la jovencita,quien también imito la acción,mientras las manos del mentiroso se colocaron en sus caderas.

Seria su secreto.

….

* * *

Un día después de lo ocurrido,aun sabiendo que ningún integrante estaba enterado,el tercer y quinto miembro del Mekakushi-dan estaban en alguna habitación si nadie alrededor besándose con pasión y lujuria.

_Esto esta mal…_

…_muy mal.._

_A pesar de todo el placer_

_Estaba __**desobedeciendo a su hermano mayor**_

* * *

_Si el fue quien robo y a la vez destruyo el corazón de su preciosa hermana mayor y aun así,tiene el descaro de olvidarla__…._

_Pues entonces ,hay cuentas que pagar_

_-ya sabes el dicho,Shintaro-kun.-el chico de negra sudadera se levanto del sofá.-ojo por ojo.-dejo al peli-negro solo en aquella sala,sabiendo que lo había intimidado._

_Seria su dulce __venganza_

_El iba a arrebatarle el corazón a Kisaragi Momo,solo para hacerlo pedazos al final,y así,las deudas estarían pagadas._

_**Pero..¿quien dice que ella no te arrebatara el corazón a ti?**_

* * *

_**¡sipi!¡lo deje inconcluso por que~,umm~!hehe~**_

_**asi hare one shots de todo tipo,tragedia,romance,fantasia,bla bla bla..e incluso puedo inspirarme en algunas situaciones de Kagero Project (de repente un fci similiar a yuukei yesterday o a Kagerou days) ¡o!¡habra Yuri o el amado y sensual Yaoi~!¡aqui habra absolutamente de TODO!¡todo que sea KanoMomo!(¡triangulos amorosos)**_

**_¡siento muchisimo un shot tan corto!¡el siguiente ojala sea largo!¡doy aviso a que hare un KanoMomo long fic,(creo . . .),¡vamos KanoMomo fans!¡no sean timidos y escriban algo de esta extraordinaria parejaaa!_**

**_¡hasta otro cap!_**

**_sayonara,Minaa-sama_**

**_-Maki._**


	3. Sayonara,¿me perdonas?

**¡ola!¡Bonjour!**

**etto...¿por que saludo en frances?,tch,por que YOLO!,bien este one-shot advierto,contienee muchooos feels,posiblemente en el summary se nota la cantidad de feels,os dejo a vuestro criterio (¡deja de hablar como española si eres peruanaaa!)¡ay ya!¡yo hablo como se me antojaaa!**

**¡ah!¡bon!,disfruten el one shot de KanoMomo,hecho hace ya algun tiempo.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE JIN (SHIZEN NO TEKI-P) SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**genero: romance/drama/tragedia**

* * *

**summary:**

_ella se fue._

_el no la volveria a ver._

_encerrado en su habitacion,esperando jamas olvidar aquella sonrisa radiante_

_Shuuya sabia la verdad y aun asi se rehusaba a aceptar que Momo Kisaragi,se habia ido._

* * *

**Sayonara,¿me perdonas?**

Si el no hubiese formado aquella maquiavelica sonrisa esa vez,y si quizás,solo quizás,si la hubiese escuchado ; el día de hoy hubiese sido totalmente distinto.

¿Por qué se fue?¿por que lo dejo solo?¿por que no se lo dijo?

_¿Por qué la dejo ir?_

Jamas hubiese permitido que ella se vaya,no la hubiese dejado avanzar,sin embargo,por su poder,por aquella mascara, simplemente dejo que la joven ejecutara su solitario plan,un triste,valeroso y solitario plan,tal y como había sucedido hace 2 años atrás,primero con su hermana mayor a quien tanto admiraba,y ahora,con la radiante chica torpe que había capturado su mirada con esa sonrisa tan alegre.

_Momo_

El pudo evitar la muerte de Kisaragi Momo,pudo salvarla,pero no lo hizo,no hizo nada.

_La vio llorar_

_La vio sufrir_

_Y no hizo nada_

"_hazme el favor de no fastidiarme,Kisaragi-chan"—_Eso fue lo ultimo que le había dicho,esa veraniega tarde,esa frase fue lo único que le dedico a la cantante juvenil y luego la dejo sola a medio camino,sin voltear atrás, y claro,el no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que ella estaba por ejecutar.

¿Por qué alguien tan feliz,se haría algo así?

Tenia las respuesta,tenia la evidencia,aun así,preferia no aceptarlo,al vivir tanto tiempo en mentiras,se negaba a aceptar la realidad,se negaba a aceptar su muerte,prefería mil veces morir antes de tener que olvidarla.

Algún día,sus hermanos,_sus amigos,_la olvidarían,la dejarían en el pasado,su sonrisa y su voz,seria solo un brisa nostálgica,pero nada mas,solo seria un recuerdo,y quedaría con ese nombre:

Recuerdo

_´me niego´_

No se los iba a perdonar,no se perdonaría el tener que olvidar a Kisaragi Momo,jamas iba a pensar en algo así,y por eso los odiaba,los odiaba a todos.

_Odiaba a Seto y a Kido_

_A Hibiya y a Hiyori_

_A Shintaro,a Haruka,a Takane_

_A todos_

Ellos, sus "amigos",podían irse al infierno,se podían morir si así lo deseaban,si ellos tenían el descaro de olvidarla y dejarla como un recuerdo y seguir sus vidas,pues que lo hagan,el los iba a dar por muertos.

Por que los odiaba.

Quería volver a escuchar a la rubia entrar a su habitación,con una sonrisa y decir como todas las mañanas _"buenos días,Kano-san,es hora de despertarse!" _,quería encontrarla en la base con una semblante de alegría componiendo una nueva canción,o verla tan solo arrastrarlo hacia algún parque de diversiones a divertirse como los buenos amigos que eran.

_Necesito verte_

Todo lo que era ella,había desaparecido.

No interesaba cuantas veces sus hermanos vayan a su recamara darle otro "discurso" de como poder superar la muerte de Momo-_todos sabían que su relación era muy cercana_-,o cuantas veces Shintaro le diga que el también sentía la ausencia de su hermana menor en los alredores,y que tanto el como los demás no querían verlo en ese estado,que tenia que intentar avanzar y mirar hacia adelante.

_Bastardos_

Cada vez que alguien venia a hablar con el,se limitaba a coger sus auriculares y colocárselos en sus oídos escuchando una de las miles de maravillosas canciones de su amada amiga.

El ya no era el mismo

Se había quitado la mascara

Le hizo una promesa,le hizo una única promesa,dejar de mentir,sin embargo,si hacia eso,quería recordarla,quería mantener vivo ese recuerdo de aquella sonrisa.

Necesitaba pensar que seguía en su corazón,no quería nada mas.

_Solo Momo…_

Su propia hermana lo abandono,y cuando creía encontrar un ángel que lo rescate de su mundo retorcido,ese ángel parecía no tener alas y desaparecer en aquel cielo azul.

Si el hubiese sujetado la mano de Momo,si tan solo le hubiese exigido una explicación del por que de su llanto,de repente había podido salvarla.

El había visto como la rubia lloraba amargamente suplicándole a los cielos por una solución,y a la vez a aquel color rojo carmín para que no causara mas daño.

_Ella murió por amor a todos_

Murió salvando a todo el Mekakushi-dan,los salvo de la tragedia,ahora aquella maldición se había roto,pero a cambio,su figura esbelta,no volvería a estar presente tanto en la base como en el mundo entero.

"_La idol Kisaragi Momo ha fallecido de sobredosis de píldoras,los estudios indican que fue por la presión de su trabajo…"_

_**Mentira**_

Ella no había muerto por ese hecho tan falso,tan mediocre,tan hipócrita,ella jamas pensaba en el suicidio,en acabar con su vida.

Dejaría de ser Kisaragi Momo

Y por ese mismo hecho es que el era la única persona en todo el mundo que sabia la verdadera razón de su repentina muerte,aunque el jamas les dijo nada.

_Quería__ salvarlos_

Esa noche después de la trágica noticia encontró en la cómoda de su habitación,una carta color rosa emanando el aroma de su perfume favorito,y dentro se hallaba toda una confesión,una muestra de amor y un secreto que solo el sabia y seria así hasta el día de su muerte.

_He ahí la razón de su __depresión_

_He ahí la razón de su odio._

No soportaba un mundo si ella,y mucho menos con esa confesión,con ese secreto guardado cuidadosamente por la ex ídolo juvenil.

Estaba encerrado en un oscuro mundo,donde la luna jamas haría su aparición en los cielos.

_Se odiaba a si mismo_

Continuar era algo que no necesitaba hacer en ese momento,ya no quería nada.

"_-por favor,Kano-kun…escúchame…"_

_-"hazme el favor de no fastidiarme,Kisaragi-chan"_

Los recuerdos de esa tarde lo atormentaban a mas no poder,quería dejar de pensar en como la rechazo esa vez,quería dejar de pensar que era su culpa.

_-"no quiero…no quiero que pase…por favor…Dios…ayúdeme…no quiero que dañen a nadie…"-_

Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerte brusquedad al recordar a la rubia joven llorar en un lugar desierto,implorando por su futuro.

-¿Por qué…?-se dijo así mismo,si ya no había mascara,no había por que ocultar esa lagrima que quería salir de su ojo derecho,anhelaba por sentir las cálidas manos de Momo sobre su rostro,diciéndole que todo iría bien,pero ella no estaba en este mundo,ya no volvería a ver,ya no habían mas rutas,no había ninguna salida.-…Momo…estúpida.-

_-"Creo que Kano-kun,suena mejor,digo…aunque tu nombre me parece aun mas lindo.-"_

El rostro de Momo,levemente ruborizado gobernaba en su interior,no podía quitársela de la cabeza,necesitaba verla.

Quería que lo lleve con ella a cualquier lugar,necesitaba tenerla a su lado,poder sentirla,abrazarla y no soltarla.

Una lagrima traicionera salio de su ojo,tal y como era previsto por el muchacho.

_¡no quiero dejarte ir!_

Se odiaba demasiado,odiaba sus mentiras y su poder,detestaba la razón de su existencia,tenia que buscarla,reunirse con ella.

Observo su mueble,donde había unas tijeras negras.

"_**creo tener una solución"**_

El rubio se levanto de su cama,y observo aquel objeto letal con un filo extremadamente peligroso,lo que lo insitaba a pasar la yema de sus dedos por aquella cuchilla de la tijera.

-esto servirá…-formo una sonrisa obligada,y luego sin siquiera temer a lo que sucedería al final,se acerco aquel objeto hacia su yugular,y una vez mas,dejo escapar una risa nerviosa,pero también llena de ansiedad por ver nuevamente a la persona mas preciada para el.

_No me interesa el tener que morir.._

_..si así puedo volver a verte,haré lo que sea._

* * *

.

.

Una noche fresca con una luna resplandeciente iluminando aquel parque desierto,las estrellas decoraban aquel oscuro cielo azul maravilloso,la brisa mecía tanto las hojas de los arboles como los columpios de aquel escenario,el olor era sorpresivamente agradable e incluso el aroma de las flores alcanzaba a impregnarse en un nariz.

Le recordaba a ella.

_-Kano-kun….-_el joven rubio se volvió hacia el lado contrario donde estaba,observando esa voz que lo llamaba desde un extremo.

Estaba al otro lado de un puente,cerca del agua cristalina,llevaba puesta su ropa de idol,era la misma Momo,solo que sus ojos estaban teñidos de fuerte carmersi,se veía hermosa.

_Se veía increiblemente hermosa_

Aquella luna se parecía demasiado a ella,aquel mágico lugar era Momo en cierta forma,pero no había que pensar en eso.

Kano no dudo ni un solo segundo en correr hacia el otro lado del puente de marfil,con la esperanza de alcanzar a la rubia fémina,quien poseía una sonrisa,sin embargo en lugar de acortar la distancia,se veía como cada vez la joven estaba mas y mas lejos,hasta que quedaban totalmente separados.

-_no me dejes…no...-_incluso la chica lograba escuchar aquellas suplicas dichas de manera entrecortada,no obstante,ella movía la cabeza de un lado al otro,cerrando sus ojos y dibujando una triste sonrisa.-_vuelve conmigo..Momo..-_

-Kano-kun…yo he muerto y tu lo sabes…-esa frase salio de los labios de la contraria,quien aun sonreía con pena,al ver a Shuuya en ese lugar,sufriendo por ella.-…perdóname…Kano-kun…adiós,¿me disculpas?.—

La corriente de aire arrastraba al joven quien intentaba correr en busca del calor de la Kisaragi,quien cada vez se veía todavía mas lejos,el viento se lo tragaba lentamente,llevándolo hacia un mundo infinito donde no la volvería a ver nunca mas,donde tendría que pagar por sus actos.

_¡no te vayas!_

_¡no me dejes!_

_¡vuelve!_

_Sus gritos se escuchaban poco a poco en la distancia y en la lejanía,incluso sentía como las lagrimas frías tocaban su rostro de porcelana,podía incluso sentir como el corazón se encojia al ver aquello que jamas había querido,ver a Kano alejarse de su lado._

_Sus piernas temblaban y no por la corriente de aire,si no por no querer seguir aguantando el llanto de lo que sus ojos rojizos acababan de presenciar._

_-lo siento.-ella había tomado esa triste decisión de acabar con su vida,para salvar la de sus amados amigos,sin embargo,ver a Shuuya la emocionaba demasiado,incluso al punto de llorar,era su culpa de que el este sufriendo.-lo siento...-volvió a disculparse,aun cuando nadie estaba ahí a su alrededor.-¡lo siento en verdad!-exclamo hacia el estrellado cielo,de inmediato,la rubia se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas,cubriendo su cara con ambas manos,pidiendo perdón y pensado en como pudo ser tan tonta en no pensar en su preciado amigo,pensando en todos menos en el,en todo lo que sentía por ella,y aun así,decidió abandonarlo,sabiendo que quizás la necesitaria en algún futuro pero no se dio cuenta y se encontraba en frente de la cruel consecuencia._

_Ella vivía en un mundo distinto al de el,y no importaba que tanto quiera romper esa barrera,Momo tenia que dejar esa realidad para poder salvar a todos._

_Vivir sola en el Daze_

_-adiós…perdóname.-mascullo la joven,antes de que la sombra de una mujer de pequeña estatura aparezca ante ella._

"_así deben ser las cosas querida."_

_Ellos jamas se volverían a encontrar._

* * *

_~*~__**Another end~*~**_

_Una brisa nocturna rozaba su blanca piel,el aroma de las flores la mantenía de forma serena,la luna brillaba con toda su fuerza,las constelaciones se veían en toda su plenitud,aquellos columpios se mecían al compás del viento,mientras la presencia femenina se distraía subiéndose a uno de aquellos juegos infantiles,mientras acariciaba aquel gato blanco._

_Su vestimenta era la típica que siempre utilizaba para dar un concierto,sus ojos había cambiado de color a rojo carmín,no se sorprendía de eso,naturalmente,era lo que tenia que pasar._

_Seguía__ columpiándose en aquel juego para niños,buscando un dibujo en el cielo._

_-sueles hacer eso a menudo,Momo-chan.-el sonido de una voz humana en aquel lugar le hizo abrir sus ojos desesperadamente,volviéndose hacia el otro lado del puente de marfil.-te gusta mucho hacer dibujos en el cielo.-_

_Kano Shuuya._

_La joven se levanto de manera sorpresiva del juego temático y sin pensarlo dos veces,se llevo una mano hacia su pecho._

_-por cierto,Hiyo-chan y Hibi-kun se encuentran muy bien,de hecho,Hiyo-chan me agrada bastante.-el rubio de felinos ojos seguía caminando hacia la chica emocionada que estaba sumergida en profunda sorpresa.-Shintaro-kun y Kido han empezado a salir,creí que deberías saberlo.-_

_-Kano…kun?..-esas fueron las únicas palabras que dejo escapar,ante tal suceso que estaba pasando en ese instante._

_-¿verdad que suena loco?,Mary te lleva flores a menudo,siempre le ayudo a escogerlas,ya sabes…-Shuuya ya estaba relativamente cerca de la Kisaragi,quien por todo aquello mencionado,había dejado escapar una lagrima.-¡por cierto!,Haruka-san y Takane-san piensan casarse,estoy seguro que tu estarías muy feliz y ya estarías buscando un vestido para la boda,apuesto a que comprarías uno color naranja o amarillo,pero eso da igual..-el joven pauso,ambos se encontraban frente a frente,en ese parque iluminado por la luna.- tu eres linda con todo lo que tengas puesto.-_

_-Kano-kun..-pronuncio una vez mas la rubia._

_Era el._

_Era Kano,lo estaba viendo en persona_

_-leí tu carta,tienes algunas faltas de ortografía.-acaricio la mejilla de Momo,limpiando con su dedo,las lagrimas de aquellos orbes escarlata.-sin embargo no vas nada mal.-enseño el sobre color rosa,haciendo que la joven esboce una sonrisa sincera._

_-leíste mi carta…-dijo la rubia,ruborizándose en el acto.-Kano-kun….-Shuuya sujeto con dulzura la mejilla de la Kisaragi y ella a la vez sujeto la mano de este para sentir el calor de quien mas quería.-_

_-lo hice,si-confirmo dibujando una sonrisa,no falsa,no forzada,si no una sonrisa verdadera dedicada a ella.-y déjame pedirte un favor,ya que tu me has pedido demasiados…-Momo dejo escapar una risa a causa de la vergüenza.-..no olvides a este chico a que tanto le gustas…-sin mas que decirle,le deposito con cariño,un beso en la mejilla._

_Este era el __adiós_

_La joven entrecerró los ojos aun entrelazando su mano con la de Shuuya._

_-no lo haré…-sonreía,las lagrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas blancas,pero no en su corazón.-Adiós.-_

_La brisa fresca se hizo mas fuerte y la silueta de Momo se hacia cada vez mas y mas débil,los pétalos de las flores de cerezo se movían de manera sincronizada alrededor de ella,sin embargo,el podia sentir como antes de la desaparición de la chica,un objeto había sido colocado alrededor de su cuello,y sin darse cuenta,Kisaragi Momo ya no estaba en ese lugar donde la luna gobernaba._

"_aun hoy te sigo amando"_

_Un collar con un diamante en forma de estrella se había quedado colgado en el cuello de Shuuya Kano._

_Ella era esa brisa fresca_

_Ella era aquella estrella que resaltaba en el firmamento_

_Ella era la luna_

_-si,adiós.-sus ojos del joven tornaron rojos,decidido a no olvidarla no obstante,seguiría su camino con la frente en alto,buscando la luz,y ella seria su guía desde el cielo estrellado._

* * *

_Querido Kano-kun:_

* * *

_Lamento mucho que te hayas enojado conmigo,¡si!,se que has estado enojado conmigo a pesar de aparentar estar feliz,¡no lo niegues! D:_

_Bueno,un tema que quería conversar contigo era que he tomado una decisión,y no quiero que nadie mas la sepa,solo tu; es demasiado difícil de decir y no se como te lo vas a tomar,pero bien aquí va:_

_He decidido salvarlos._

_Quiero decir que últimamente he soñado cosas horribles,soñé con que todos mueren y que se repetiría lo mismo una y otra vez,y no puedo,me rehusó a pensar en una vida sin ustedes,o peor,no hacer nada al respecto sabiendo la gravedad de los hechos,te lo digo a ti,por que eres mi amigo,y debe parecerte una locura,y no quiero que piensas que soy una infeliz que ha tomado esta opción de un momento a otro,no quiero que pienses mal de mi,necesito que me entiendas que...enserio,me gustas Kano-kun,me gustas muchísimo pero nunca supe como decírtelo y por el temor de no ser correspondida simplemente me lo guarde,pero Takane-san y Hiyori-chan me han hecho darme cuenta que no tenia por que temer,aunque,cosas pasaron y no pude decírtelo,lamento demasiado esto,de seguro que estas enojado conmigo por no decírtelo o por quizás decírtelo ahora,no me odies :3_

_¡vale!,volviendo al tema,quiero pedirte algunas cosas,etto…,¡bien!,¿puedes por favor cuidar de Hibi-kun y Hiyori-chan?,quiero que los cuides,me encariñe demasiado con ellos,no lo se..sera por que jamas he tenido hermanitos pequeños XD,haha; ¿puedes por favor cuidar de que Onii-chan no se encierre en casa?,¡por favor!¡no dejes que se encierre a ver cosas sucias!,mandale saludos a Seto-san y Kido-san,¡se han vuelto amigos míos después de todo!,hablando de eso,dile a Haruka-san de que debería decirle ya a Takane-san para que se pongan en planes serios,aunque estaría mal intervenir,¿puedes..por favor cuidar de que Mary-chan no se caiga todo el tiempo?,la considero una amiga demasiado genial,todos son demasiado geniales._

_Les agradezco a todos,han sido uno de mis mas grandes regalos,puede ser patético e incluso vergonzoso,pero los quiero demasiado a todos,y no quiero perderos,no quiero que todos tengamos que sufrir,así que..usare el método de Ayano-san,ya que al parecer es la única forma,créeme que es egoista tener que hacer esto,sin embargo,me han dado demasiadas cosas felices,que seria estúpida al no corresponderles el favor._

_Es un plan solitario,y estúpido._

_Esto…es vergonzoso…_

_No se que mas decir,no me odies,te lo suplico,no me odies,en serio lo lamento demasiado,perdóname,perdónenme,es verdad todo lo que has leído._

_Quiero que mis amigos sean felices,y yo seré feliz. :´3_

_Los quiero mucho a todos._

_¡gracias por este verano que fue el mas divertido de todos! :D ;) _

_-Te quiere,Momo. c: _

_Sayonara,¿me perdonas?_

* * *

**_no me mateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen w,perdon por hacerle eso a nuestro amada Momo-chan,pero...pero...pero..YO queria feels~_**

**_si,esto se basa un poco en lost time memory y Ayano no Koufuku riron (querre decir Momo no Koufuku riron),no soy nada fan de ShinAya,pero me inspire en esas canciones para poder escribir,aunque claro,tiene demasiado cantidad de feels._**

**_si no se llego a entender,es que el "another end" consistia en otro final,mas feliz y menos tragico (si..aja pero Momo seguia muerta),assh~,ni yo misma me lo perdono!,lo que han leido al final es la famosa carta que le habia dejado nuestro Kisaragi a nuestro gato favorito,si,para hacer que los feels tengan ma efectoo,MUAJAJA~,que cruel que soy!,sipi!,osea...ump~,primero estaria la tragedia asi todo feo y horrible,luego estaria un final alternativo y finalmente la carta de Momo._**

**_¡ajam!,os prometo que el otro one shot sera mil veces mas tierno y cute para no poner tanta tragedia y lagrimas,¿vale?._**

**_espero que les haya gustado,no me maten y dejen review fav o follow, nWn_**

**_¡arriba KanoMomo!_**

**_à bientôt :D_**


	4. You're so pretty when you cry

¡**amm~!¡hace meses no actualizo y es un crimen por que..!¡KanoMomo mandaaa!¡si es verdad~,ase ya algun tiempo estoy viendo el KanoMomo mas seguido por el fandom de KagePRO,y me siento muy orgullosa y a la vez muy feliz de que siga siendo asi,ya que ahora lo que mas veo en el fandom es ShinEne,HaruTaka y bueno el KanoMomo no falta,¡por fin!¡arriba el cracckk!¡crack por todos ladooos!.**

**este one shot esta basado en una cancion que me encanta que se llama "Nobody compares" que le pertenece a one direction (¡¿que?!,hace años em encantaba la banda,ahora ya no tanto,de hecho ya no la escucho),y me gusto mucho una de sus frases.**

**disfruten sil vous plait~**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A JIN (SHIZEN NO TEKI P)SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**genero: [alternative universe!] Romance/Shounen.(eso...creo)**

* * *

**summary**

_era linda cuando sonreia._

_y el se habia enamorado perdidamente de ella._

_y ahora,con esas delicadas lagrimas cristalinas resbalándose por su rosada piel_

_hacian que el se enamorara todavia mas de Momo._

* * *

**You're so pretty when you cry**

Camino por las húmedas calles de la ciudad invernal puesto a que la neblina se había expandido en toda la región,pero eso no le enojaba en lo mas mínimo,estaba tan perdido escuchando música a través de los auriculares,que el clima era algo que no le interesaba.

El frió ya era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado en esas épocas,no lo disfrutaba,no obstante,preferida mil veces el invierno que el caluroso y enfermizo verano que llegaba en agosto,podía decir que lo odiaba,aunque…

¿Qué culpa tenia Agosto?

No poseía en esos momentos su característica sonrisa con la que iba al instituto todos los días y tampoco estaba con esa misma sonrisa con la que volvía a casa con sus dos queridos hermanos menores que lo debían estar esperando calculando unos 15 minutos,suponiendo que su hermanita de 12 años estaría de brazos cruzados y una mirada digna de una madre exigiéndole una explicación.

Kano debería estar pensando en como formar una sonrisa para lo que quedaba de su familia sin no preocuparlos,pero no podía dejar de pensar en _ella._

_Momo Kisaragi_

Shuuya no dejaba de visualizar esa hermosa sonrisa en su mente y tampoco le daban las ganas de quitársela de su cabeza,después de todo,Kisaragi era una chica llena de felicidad y de color.

Su rubia compañera de clases era muy tímida con sus otros compañeros ,él ya había sentido simple curiosidad cuando la vio por primera vez,ya que se notaba que la joven no gustaba de llamar la atención de los demás y se esforzaba por hacer bien las cosas.

La veía hacer algunos dibujos en sus cuadernos,y quizás dormirse en las lecciones de historia universal.

Sabia que la Kisaragi no tenia amigos y era el blanco de muchas burlas por parte de las chicas de su salón,y escuchaba muchas calamidades que estaba seguro que no debía ser ciertas.

Y así es como un día,se animo a hablarle cuando la encontró leyendo un Manga de _Dragon ball_,fue sencillo,solo dejo escapar una risa que llamara la atención de la chica de coleta,y vio como esos ojos caramelo lo miraban fijamente expresando nerviosismo.

Y quizás ahí inicio todo

El rubio se perdió en esos bellos ojos miel,que eran increíblemente esplendorosos como quien los poseía.

_-soy Kano.-_

_-¡Ki-ki-kisaragi Momo!¡u-un gusto!-_

Su balbucear no opacaba su maravillosa voz tan delicada,era mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

Desde ese día para adelante,Shuuya la saludaba todos los días al entrar al salón y le conversaba de algún tema que no era tan importante,sin embargo,quería realmente conocerla,y como ambos se sentaban en la ultima fila de la clase,sus breves conversaciones se volvían largar charlas,olvidándose por completo de todo lo que los rodeaba.

y así,el rubio se da cuenta de que no se trataba de timidez,su nueva amiga era introvertida,se guardaba su animada personalidad para ella misma,sin tener la posibilidad de que Kano la logre descubrir por su cuenta,aunque se sentía bien cuando ella misma se lo había mostrado voluntariamente.

_Era una caja de sorpresas_

El rubio de rasgos de gato siempre estaba con su amiga en todo momento,hacían muchas cosas juntos,se preocupaban uno del otro y el cada vez tenia la necesidad de verla.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de algo..

_Estaba enamorado de Kisaragi Momo_

Pensando y pensando,había llegado a esa conclusión,aunque no se lo tomo mal,ya se lo esperaba.

¿y por que no?

Su sonrisa tan alegre,sus ojos preciosos,su cabello rubio,sus delicadas facciones,su personalidad tan colorida que solamente le había mostrado a él.

_¿estaba tan mal enamorarse de ella?_

Subió la mirada hacia el nublado cielo y ya supo por que motivo debía sonreír.

Quizás la iba a llamar al llegar a casa,ya que era una costumbre que uno de ellos llame al otro cuando llegaban,pasaban varias horas conversando por teléfono.

Continuo el paso cuando de un segundo a otro,sus piernas no respondían y sus ojos felinos se habían abierto de manera desmesurada.

_La vio.._

Estaba parada en la esquina,y tallándose el ojo izquierda,parecía que su delicado cuerpo temblaban y también mostraba un gesto de profunda tristeza que lo había sorprendido.

Apresuro el caminar hasta poder alcanzarla sin que ella se diese cuenta de que estaba desesperado por saber por que ella se encontraba en esas condiciones.

-_¿Momo-chan?-_la chica con uniforme escolar da un sobresalto y se vuelve a su costado para ver a la persona que la llamaba.

_Efectivamente,estaba llorando._

-¡¿K-k-kano-san?!-

Inmediatamente intento limpiarse por si sola las lagrimas,pero fue inútil ya que al limpiar una,salio otra.

-_¡lamento esto,Kano-san!¡soy tan cabezota!-_Kisaragi esbozo una sonrisa lastimosa que enojo a Shuuya.

_-¿Qué te sucedió?-_le cuestiono el chico,de una forma que ella jamas había visto en el,como si realmente le interese su estado,como si el realmente le importase la joven.

_-¡n-no pasa..n-na—_

_-¿Qué te sucedió?-_volvió a preguntar,esta vez mas serio,y Momo no podía ocultar su asombro,no sabia mentir después de todo.

_-yo…_-mascullo con una voz quebrantada.-_es que..yo..-_su mirada acaramelada observaba con nerviosismo sus pies para no hacer contacto visual.-_la verdad…es..que yo…..e-en..r-realidad…- _a cada palabra,su voz era mas débil,hasta que dos lagrimas mas,salieron de su rostro rojizo por tanto llanto.-_¡soy tan inútil!¡s-soy una tonta,Kano-san!¡no sirvo para nada!.-_la chica volvía a llorar con mas fuerza,sujetando con fuerza su falda escolar y temblando y no precisamente por el frió.

_-reprobaste Historia,¿no es así?-_

El recordaba como su amiga había estado estudiando una semana seguida con_ Shion-sensei_,y la había visto poner todo su esfuerzo en las lecciones,incluso el la había ayudado en sus estudios.

La Kisaragi asintió.

_-¡no es justo!¡s-soy tan tonta!¡inútil!-_se martirizaba a si misma,y eso era algo que Kano no iba a permitir.-_no debería exis—_

No pudo continuar,por que Shuuya la había aprisionado en sus brazos,haciendo que ella deje de hablar y ruborizandola por supuesto.

_-no lo eres.-_dijo con firmeza-_no eres una tonta y tampoco una inútil,y no me gustaría que dejaras de existir.-_eso fue suficiente como para que suena a una confesión.-_eres increíble,alegre y colorida,algo que casi nadie posee,jamas tiras todo por la borda y nunca te rindes,y eso es algo que me gusta de ti,eres única y nadie se te compara,y no lo digo por que_ _estas llorando,lo digo por que es verdad.-_

¿Por qué soltó todo eso?

Se habia dejado llevar por el momento,pero ya lo dijo y lo mas extraño de todo,es que le gustaba decirlo.

_-Kano-san…-_

-_¡no te pongas así,Momo-chan!¡Shion-sensei y yo,te ayudaremos,no te des por vencida!-_el rubio de manera veloz,volvió a sonreír como siempre,mientras que veía las cristalinas lagrimas de su amiga resbalándose cual gotas de roció.-_¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa?,te relajas un rato y hacemos los deberes de matemáticas,¿te parece buena idea?-_acaricio la cabeza de la joven y esta dibujo una sonrisa dulce.

_-¡v-vale..!..-_la chica se empezó a animar lentamente,aun cuando algunas lagrimas continuaban saliendo,aunque la tristeza se había desvanecido.

El pudo notar un rubor intenso en las mejillas de Momo.

Ambos decidieron caminar hacia la casa del rubio,donde los pequeños Tsubomi y Kousuke deberían estar esperándolos.

_Era hermosa cuando __sonreía_

_Ella era preciosa en todos los sentidos_

_Y aun mas cuando lloraba._

"_eres tierna cuando lloras,Momo-chan"_

* * *

**_¡esto es a lo que yo llamo!¡intento de Shounenn!¡see~!  
inspirando en una canciones de One direction.¡¿que?!,¡ah!¡bon! ; no lloren por que hare mas one shots y doy aviso a que hare mas fics longs,uno de ellos KanoMomo y el otro,doy aviso~ que sera un READER &amp; MEKAKUSHI DAN! AU!,sipi asi que vayan ajustandose los cinturones por que vendre al ataque con los fics y con KanoMomo y HibiHiyo,mi amado OTP,aunque quizas venga con un KuroAya y ShinEne...¡kyaa no see!_**

**_¡oh!¡un fic long SetoMary &amp; KanOmomo! wiii!_**

**_nos leemos y sigan escribiendo de KanoMomo,por que si no,Kuroha los violara a toodo_**

**_a bientot!_**


	5. ¡¿Que clase de confesión es esta?

**siento que me quieren matar...**

**¡este one shot NO contiene feels!¡si!¡asi es!  
****¡siento la demore pero me envicie con Naruto estas semanas!¡hahahaha!¿a quien le gusta Naruto!*levanta su manita***

**¡bien,bien!¡es todo y gracias por el apoyo!¡y..¡wow!¡vemo mas KanoMomo x aqui!¡esto esta basado en video de TUMBLR KanoMomo!**

**disfruten**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE JIN (SHIZEN NO TEKI-P),sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**Genero: comedia,romance,amistad.**

* * *

**summary:**

¿como mierdas podian decirle a Shintaro que ellos eran novios?

¡es que en realidad!¡ambos eran de lo peor!

¡habian hecho cosas indecorosas y aun ni se atrevian a abrir su bocota!

eran el colmo..

¿que clase de confesion era esa?...

* * *

**¡¿Qué clase de confesión es esta?!**

¿Qué le iban a decir a Shintaro?,ya habían pasado 6 meses de su relación y ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a abrir la boca para decirle al azabache que ellos dos salían y que se querían mutuamente.

Decírselo a Kido y a Seto fue muy simple,incluso el resto del Dan,los había felicitado y les habían dicho que hacían una muy linda pareja.

Como toda relación al principio quisieron guardarse su dulce secreto para ellos dos,pero poco a poco los otros miembros del Mekakushi dan se dieron cuenta de algunas acciones que daban a entender que ellos ocultaban algo.

No se podían quejar,Kano gustaba demasiado de Momo,ella era lo mejor que le pudo pasar después de tantos años de engaños,y la Kisaragi también se había puesto feliz de tener un novio tan apuesto como Shuuya,ademas que era el tipo de chico con el que ella siempre había soñado.

_Si si si,mucho amor~_

Una tarde Tsubomi-_mejor amiga de Momo,y hermana de Kano.-_les recomendó comunicarle de una buena vez al Hikikkomori,puesto a que el,tenia tanto derecho como ellos,a enterarse del estado sentimental de la menor de los Kisaragi.

Al principio el rubio estuvo de acuerdo,y no por que sintiese pena por Shintaro,sino por que creía que era lo que Momo deseaba,y como el buen novio que era…

A diferencia de la Idol,quien se negó rotundamente hablar con su propio hermano mayor y decirle que estaba en una relación con Kano,ya que según ella,el Kisaragi mayor tenia una especie de _sexto sentido _y que era capaz de prohibirle su relación.

-_creo que Momo-chan ha leído muchos libros de romance que le presto Mary._

Y a regañadientes y gracias a la líder de la brigada,lograron estar en frente de la puerta de la sala,preparándose para lo que vendría en unos minutos.

Shuuya no quera decirle nada al NEET o mas bien a lo que le temía era que su rubia hable demasiado y diga cosas que no le convenían escuchar tanto al joven de jersey rojo como quizás, a todo el mundo que no sean ellos dos.

¿que se supone que diría Kano?

_¡¿Hola como estas,salgo con tu hermana y le arrebate su pureza en TU habitación?!_

Sin duda esa no seria la mejor de las opciones,considerando que a la cantante le de una arritmia y lo mas probable es que se enoje con el.

-¿estas lista,Momo-chan?-el joven de rasgos felinos se volvió a su pareja,la cual,estaba inestable,nerviosa y nada feliz.

-la verdad..no-soltó sin remordimiento,lidiar con su hermano no era nada agradable,el rubio cenizo al notarlo,se acerco a la mejilla de la chica y deposito un dulce beso para tranquilizar.

"_linda…"-_tan solo ver a la peli-naranja ruborizándose como la primera vez que la había besado,le hizo sonreír de manera sincera.

El par de chicos se volvieron a la puerta y solo fingieron no estar nerviosos para no preocupar al otro.

Y ahí estaba..

Con su cara de ornitorrinco virgen sin gracia

Shintaro al parecer leía un libro en la sala del Mekakushi Dan,y no notaba la presencia de el miembro tres y el numero cinco.

-¡Shintaro-kun~!-fue Kano quien capto la atención del peli-negro,asiendo que este suba su fría mirada hacia los jóvenes.

-¿eh?¿Kano?¿que pasa?-el chico solo se limito a preguntar.

-¡veras Shintaro-kun,hay algo que contarte…-como siempre las habilidades de Shuuya podían hacer que al menos el Kisaragi no se lleve un golpe tan duro y emocional.-la cuestión es que..¡¿Momo-chan?!

No pudo continuar,dejo escapar el nombre de su pareja al verla demasiado pálida,llevándose su mano izquierda a la boca en un intento de tapársela,y con la otra mano sujetaba su estomago.

¡¿acaso ella quería…

¡OH!¡POR FAVOR!

-¿Momo…?-

La chica salio de manera veloz de la habitación y se fue corriendo hacia el baño seguida de un Kano muy sorprendido.

.

.

-¿ya estas lista,Momo-chan?...-el joven de negra sudadera estaba al frente de una puerta cerrada con una Kisaragi encerrada en el baño.

-s..si...salgo en…dos minutos…-

"_dijo eso hace 15 minutos"_suspiro resignado,si no le decían a Shintaro,Kido se enojaría con Kano y tomaría el control,y con lo directa y firme que podía ser su hermana,sabia que su _cuñado _no lo iba a soportar y no quería sentirse culpable de que el azabache se "_ponga a jugar con las tijera_s" otra vez.

-Momo-chan,sera mejor que lo hagamos de una vez…-

-¿o?...-se filtro la pregunta retadora de la rubia,Shuuya dibujo una sonrisa levemente maliciosa.

-_o tendré que castigarte..-_podía imaginarse el rostro de la diva japonesa totalmente rojo mientras se le pasaban por la mente alguna que otra imagen R-18 o alguna situación placentera por la que ambos pasaron.

El sonido de la puerta se escucho y la chica de rosada sudadera desvió su rostro colorado hacia otro costado,era demasiado genial verla de esa manera.

-¿vamos?—

La joven asintió.

**¡segundo intento!:****menudos recuerdos**

-¿de que se trata?-un Hikki-neet ladeo su cabeza hacia la derecha esperando a que alguno de los adolescentes se digne a hablar.

-v-v-veras.._o-onii-chan…_-balbuceaba sin control,sin poder saber como mirar a los ojos a su hermano mayor,no tenia ni idea de como enfrentarlo,sobre todo que la palabra "_castigarte"_resonaba en su cabeza y eso no la ayudaba,ya que de inmediato recordaba las noches privadas con su pareja en la recamara.-e-e-esto..¡y-yo..!-las escenas intensas de aquella noche no la dejaban ver mas allá.

_Joder joder joder joder joder_

_¡había recordado esa noche en donde lo hicieron!_

-¡¿Momo?!-lo ultimo que escucho fue un grito de su familiar y de ahí todo se había vuelto completamente negro.

"_tomare nota,Momo-chan no es la indicada para hablar con Shintaro-kun" _pensó Kano al ver a su desmayada novia,aunque por otro lado estaba contento de que Momo tenga muy presente las veces en las que tuvieron _pequeños encuentro privados INOCENTES._

_Si…inocentes.._

_Notese el sarcasmo_

**Tercer intento: ****una traducción por favor**

-Kisaragi,no es tan difícil.-la peli-verde de sudadera tuvo que obligar a su cantante mejor amiga a salir de la habitación para encontrarse con Shintaro.-solo díganselo,es todo,¿acaso es trabajo difícil?-

-¡hablas como si no tuvieras nada que ocultar,Kido-nee!.-el hermano de Tsubomi esbozo una sonrisa traviesa,haciendo que la de ojos color negro se quede sorprendida y asustada.-como por ejem—una mirada fría de la líder bastaba para que Shuuya cierra su boca: _'¡di algo!¡y te mato!'_

-como decia,vamos Momo-chan…-sujeto la Mano de su novia alejandola del lugar donde estaba una muy enojada Kido,dirigiéndose a la sala de estar donde se hallaba Shintaro.-esta vez déjamelo a mi.-

…..-….

-¡Shintaro-kun~!¡necesito que me hagas un favor!-al ver el rostro del peli-negro algo extrañado,decidió hablar,pero una idea algo cruel asechaba su cabeza desde hace un rato,pero aun así tenia la obligación de comunicar su relación con la hermana de su amigo.

_¡no lo hagas Kano!¡no!¡NO!_

_¡debes decirlo!¡no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos!_

_¡no!¡no.._

-¿podrias hacerme una traduccion en ingles?-sonreia de forma inocente asustando a los dos Kisaragi.-puedes traducirme a ingles:_ "tu hermana y yo tuvimos sex.._

_Putos impulsos bromistas_

Un buen golpe de su rubia favorita lo hizo callar y de inmediato sentía como la misma lo arrastraba hacia el corredor de la base para reprocharle.

**¡cuarto intento!:****¡Mom!¡Dad!¡I'm gay!**

-entonces…-el joven felino se acerco peligrosamente a la artista la cual se encontraba en un estado critico y con riesgo a desmayarse otra vez.-_¿si lo hago bien,me daras mi premio?-_

-¡s-s-si!¡p-pero…!¡d-debes..decirlo..!-la chica no supo que decir y solo opto por aceptar la única oferta de su novio.

Ambos volvieron a entrar-_otra vez.-_a la sala de la base.

-_Onii-chan..-_capto completamente la atención del joven de chaqueta rojiza.-hay algo..

-si,diganlo..-Shintaro parecia estar completamente sereno y tranquilo que estaban seguro de que quizas la noticia no sea una bomba nuclear en su ser.

-veras..el..el..asunto..-Shuuya detuvo a Momo y este se acero al Hikikomori hasta quedar frente a frente.-¿K-kano..?-a pesar de eso el chico no se volvio a su pareja y planto sus curiosos ojos de gato sobre el extrañado Kisaragi.

-¿o-oye Kano?..¿que pasa…?-

-Shintaro-kun…-de inmediado y sin aviso previo,el rubio sujeto la mano del fanatico numero uno de las sodas.-yo..yo…-aparentando vergüenza al estilo _shounen-ai_,se acerco al moreno rostro del sorprendido hermano de su novia.-¡yo te amo Shintaro-kun!¡te amo con pasion!¡amo tu negro cabello!¡tus hermosas ojeras!¡y tu voz!¡te amo Shintaro-kun!¡aquí mismo te vio—

***PUM***

Una ninja peli-verde-_con eso se refiere a Kido Tsubomi_\- gobernada por los celos le dio una buena tunda a su hermano menor según ella para "que se le quite la estupidez",aunque todos los miembros sabían que la líder estaba enamorada de Shintaro y no dejaría que un estúpido hermano adoptado con retraso mental de orangutan le quite a ese maldito y jodido retardado social y de paso que haga llorar a su mejor amiga.

-¡Moo~!¡Kano!-una vez mas la chica jalo de la prenda oscura su pareja y se lo llevo lejos del alcanza de Tsubomi.

**Quinto intento: **** palo de fierro con esponjas.**

-déjenme ver si entendí..-un niño de doce años dejo su consola de nintendo DSI para poder asimilar lo que su "mejor amiga casi hermana" trataba de pedirle.-¿quieren que Seto y yo hablemos con Shintaro y seamos lo mas sutiles posibles para que se lo tome de la mejor manera?-el castaño encajo una ceja y miro a los dos rubios.

-¡por favor!-rogaba la mayor.

-de acuerdo…-el crió asintió con la cabeza mientras el amante de los animales le regalo una sonrisa a la pareja.

Shuuya por fin había tenido una buena idea después de dos malas bromas,Kousuke y Hibiya eran una buena fusión y amigos del Kisaragi mayor y con ellos el podía reflexionar mas sus acciones y aceptar su relación,ademas que Momo dejaría de estar tensa.

….

_-_espero que de resultado.—dijo la rubia esperando a que su hermano pueda comprender lo que sus amigos le comunicaban.

_-¿no entiendo?—escucho la voz de Shintaro quien se encontraba en la otra habitacion._

_-me refiero a que…¿Qué opinas de Kano?-esa voz era de la Hibiya metiendo toda especie de rodeos y no ir al punto._

_-¿que Op—_

_-¡lo que Hibiya-kun quiere decir es que ,si tu confiarias a Kano,algo tan querido como tu hermana!.-esta vez habia sido Seto quien hablo._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver Momo en todo esto?...-_

La conversación seguía,y seguía sin dar buenos resultados,y cada vez las esperanzas de que el Kisaragi comprendiera las indirectas ,eran escasas.

-Momo…

El rubio capto la atencion de su novia,la cual subio la mirada entristecida.

Este simplemente se limito a sonreirle mientras le ofrecía su mano.

Sabia que queria decir con eso

-vamos,Momo-chan…-acto seguido le deposito un tierno beso en la frente viendo como la chica se ruborizaba.

_._

_._

* * *

Suspiro

Shintaro estaba perdido cual atomo en las piramides de egipto.

¿Qué carajos le sucedia a Momo y a Kano?

Hace dos minutos habian sacado a tirones a Hibiya y a Seto y ahora estaban ahí,sentados en el sofa en frente de él.

-_sere breve,Shintaro-kun…-_fue Shuuya que se dispuso a hablar.-Momo-chan y yo somos novios.-

El hikikomori solo encajo una ceja.

Podia imaginarse lo rojo que debia estar Kano detrás de su poder.

-_ya lo sabia.-_

**¡¿eh?!**

**¡¿el...**

**Ya…**

**¡¿EL YA LO SABIA?!**

**.**

**.**

**¡todo el puto esfuerzo se fue al retrete!**

**.**

**.**

_**Iban a matar a ese virgen de cuarta**_

* * *

**_NO!¡yo tmb mataria aShintaro!¡por fin actualizoo!¡joder,KanoMomo Manda señores!¡ah creo que hare eso de 31 one shots asi que vayanse acostumbrando kukuku~!_**

**aqui hubo Leve ShinKido,pero es que consiste en que es OTP!,si quieren que agregue mas parejas a los one shts,pueden decirme si os gusta,¡no les hago perder mas el tiempo!**

**¡hasta la proxima amigos!¡y para los que saben del foro de KagePro de fanfiction!¡suerteee!**

**¡es todo,creo yo..!¡a bientot mon amis!**

**atte:**

**Takeshi Maki**


End file.
